Chocolate For You
by YoNahhAlice
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Maki has no idea what to give Nico so she decided to ask her friend for help. It couldn't possibly end horribly, right? Well, sort of. And Mama Nishikino appears in the end, how cute![NicoMaki Oneshot!] Happy Halloween to all singles out there!


**Happy Halloween guys! (bitter alert) I'm here again for another NicoMaki fanfic! CAUSE THEY'RE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! It's slightly shorter than my last one so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chocolate for You

"What should I do..? It's next week…" Maki mumbled as she flopped down pm her bed.

Valentine's Day was nearly next week and had absolutely no idea what to give a certain someone.

Of course she knew chocolates were always given on Valentine's Day, maybe sometimes a confession or a letter, but she knew absolutely nothing of backing or anything related to cooking for that matter.

Last time she tried cooking, they almost had to buy a new house because Maki burned not only the kitchen but the _entire_ mansion, all because she was trying to cook some eggs.

She cringed at the memory. Her mother was so close to fainting when she saw what mess her supposedly genius daughter had cause.

And on top of that, Santa was reluctant to visit Maki that year because of what she did, or at least that's what her mother told her.

"What's the point of being smart if you can't even use it in time of need…" The amethyst eyed girl pressed her face to a pillow and groaned to it.

She definitely wanted to give Nico a handmade chocolate and she definitely didn't want to just give a chocolate from a store.

Nico deserved something heartfelt and not something you can just buy from a store and is completely void of any emotions.

Having a crush sure is tough.

' _Well, you were the one who let this happen. Come on Nishikino, think!'_

Maki fought back and forth with herself with an idea. Finally, she gave in and decided to do it.

Ask somebody to help her. Who she would ask, she had absolutely no idea.

"Hanayo maybe..? No, she's more focused on rice than chocolate. Rin..? Definitely not her. Err… Honoka? Nah. Umi? No, she'll just pass out if she finds out who I'm gonna give it to. Then… Kotori? No… she's probably making chocolates for Umi… Eli..? Well, it's a good idea but… she might be with Nozomi so no. Speaking of which, maybe I cou- no wait that's a terrible idea. Definitely not Nozomi." The red headed teenager massaged her temples to ease her growing headache.

"Why is Valentine's Day so tiring and frustrating…" She sighed.

Maki got up and headed for the kitchen for some water to calm her down.

"Should I ask her? Well, she does know things like this…" She mumbled while holding a glass of water. After drinking, she headed to her room and opened her computer.

Then, the red head opened her browser and typed in a website she always visited. A site where you could freely chat with strangers. A desperate move, she knows.

She looked if her friend was online. Yes, she had an online friend.

 _NiShiMaKi is now active._

 _NiShiMaKi: Hey, can I ask you a question?_

 _AoiBaraHitori_ ***[1]** _: But you're already asking one._

 _NiShiMaKi: Shut up, so can I?_

 _AoiBaraHitori: See? You're asking one again!_

 _NiShiMaKi: I'm serious here, Hitori._

 _AoiBaraHitori: Hahaha! You're always serious, Maki!_

Maki frowned.

 _AoiBaraHitori: Yo, I'm just kidding. Anyways, what was your question?_

 _NiShiMaKi: Well, it's nearing Valentine's Day…_

 _AoiBaraHitori: So?_

Should she tell her? Ah well, screw it.

 _NiShiMaKi: IreallywanttomakeNico-chanchocolatesbutIdon'tknowhowtocookorbakesoIreallyneedyourhelp._

 _AoiBaraHitori: What. Use the spacebar, dumbass!_

Maki really wanted to pound her friend's face for that comment.

 _NiShiMaKi: I said (or typed) : I really want to make Nico-chan chocolates but I don't know how to cook or bake so I really need your help. Clear?_

 _AoiBaraHitori: Oh? Oh, OHHHH I GET IT! MAKI YOU SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH ;)_

Maki's left eye twitched. Remind her again why she became friends with this asshole.

 _NiShiMaKi: You're being redundant in that's sentence. And besides, how is giving chocolates to your crush considered slutty?_

 _AoiBaraHitori: CAUSE I DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO SPEND VALENTINE'S DAY WITH, THAT'S WHY… And probably because I'm bitter af._

The amethyst eyed tsundere sighed.

' _Just do it for her, Maki. Tolerate this idiot for Nico-chan.'_

 _NiShiMaKi: I'm sorry I'm not Cupid so I can't help you, But I know you can help me._

 _AoiBaraHitori: …Fine, I'll help you._

 _NiShiMaKi: Really?! Thanks._

Maki breathed out in relief.

"Now I'll just have to make sure I don't burn the house again."She noted.

[Scene Change]

"There, now you just wait for it to finish cooking and you put it in the freezer." Hitori said as she turned the oven on.

Hitori observed the tired girl beside her, midnight blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"That was really surprising though, who knew the great Nishikino Maki was so horrible at the kitchen?" She smirked.

The former glared at the girl, "Shut up, how could I learn if people never teach me anything?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I came here to save your rich ass." The black haired girl remarked.

The first year opted to ignore the teasing girl and just stared at the oven, "Are you sure this will be edible? W-will Nico-chan like this?" She asked; panic finding its way to her voice.

The midnight blue eyed one scoffed, seemingly insulted, "Are you actually _doubting_ my skills? Um hello? I'm Hasegawa Hitori for god's sake! I'm like no. 1 in the field of cooking! You _know_ you love my cooking!" She crossed her arms.

"Well that _is_ true but…"

Hitori sighed, "Don't worry too much! That Nico of yours will surely _love_ this! Well, mainly because I made it but I'm sure she'll love this 'cause, you know, you helped and you poured your heart out? Even though you almost set the kitchen on fire. But it's your kitchen and house so I really don't give a flying fu-"

Maki coughed.

"Will you stop cursing?"

"Nah, don't think so. If I stop then I'm not me, I'd be a fake person and fake is not something I would evr be (omfg I can just hear jay from the kubz scouts saying this *.*). Even if people would hate me for it, I'll Just say that getting out of your comfort zone for others is different from faking your every move just so people can accept you." The black haired girl said in determination.

"Really now?" Maki said absentmindedly.

Hitori nodded, "Hey, I know you what to help but just let me handle this for now, alright?" Then without waiting for an answer, she skipped to get the things she needed.

Maki removed her apron and walked away from the kitchen towards the living room.

' _She's right, there's putting effort for people you like but faking yourself for the sake of others liking you is on a totally another.'_ And besides, Nico liked her even is she's such a douchebag to her. So how is being clueless about things in the kitchen gonna change Nico's perspective of her?

Let's just hope her little philosophy is not wrong.

[Scene Change]

' _To: Maki-chan_

 _Good luck Maki-chan! Do your best and DON'T YOU DARE CHICKEN OUT!_

 _From: All NicoMaki Supporters ;3'_

Maki blushed at the text that almost all Muse members sent her. But mostly at the name they set.

' _NicoMaki?! Is that a thing now?!'_ She sighed and facepalmed.

The first year was currently in the clubroom. Earlier that day, the others accidently found out about her plan of giving Nico chocolates and all agreed to help her. So the new plan was for them to ditch practice then when Nico comes, Maki will give the raven haired girl her chocolates and dash out of the room.

Pathetic? You can say that again.

' _It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright.'_ Then crimson haired girl assured herself, although it's not quite working.

The girl glanced at the box in her hands.

She looked at the clock, hoping that Nico would arrive soon so she wouldn't die of dread.

Suddenly, the door creaked as a voice that can always seem to melt Maki's heat spoke.

"Hey guys! I'm SORRY I'm late, I ju-"

Wish granted, Maki.

The red eyed girl halted in both her sentence and movements as she realized that they were the only ones in the room.

Confusion etched itself to Nico's face as she scanned the room finally rea;izing that the other occupant is the only way to found out.

"Hey Maki-chan, where's the others?" The older of the two asked with both confusion and curiosity lacing her sweet voice. Maki mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

The amethyst eyed girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well for some reason all of them couldn't come and asked me to inform you." She recited the statement she had been told to tell.

She internally applauded herself for not being a stuttering fool.

Nico's expression shifted to one of surprise, "Oh really? Well in that case, sorry for making you wait for me, Maki-chan. Forgive me?" She pouted and had her puppy eyes.

Maki's eyes widened and blushe furiously.

' _Stop it, Nico-chan!'_

"I-it's okay, Nico-chan." She said, shyly twirling a few strands of her hair.

The twintailed girl just smiled and sat down on one of the chairs, putting her bag in front of her in the process. Then rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

Maki observed the girl. Her hair, her skin, her face, her hands, her lips.

The younger girl focused all her attention on the older one's lips. Her pink and cute lips.

Maki absentmindly licked her own lips. She wondered what Nico's lips would taste like.

Then, Nico sensing someone was watching her, opened her eyes and looked up.

"You're looking at me weirdly, Maki-chan. I'm pretty sure I washed my face before coming here." The third year raised her eyebrow.

"I-I was not looking at you!"

"Then what were you looking at? The freaking wall?" Nico rolled her eyes.

"Uhh… y-yes..! I- uhh was staring at the… wall..." Maki mentally facepalmed at how stupid she sounded.

The girl she was with stared at her as if she had grown multiple heads.

"Did you hit your head or something, Maki-chan..?"

Maki collected herself before answering, "No, I didn't. I was just thinking about something." The Nishikino girl sighed as she gripped the box in her hands tighter.

' _How am I supposed to give this to Nico-chan now?'_ She internally groaned.

While the other stared at her, Maki could literally feel the third year's curiosity seeping out.

"About what, Maki-chan?"

"…About today, Valentine's Day." Then as if on cue, she nervously twirled her haur.

Nico's eyes glinted with a mischievous glint, "Oh? Could it be, Maki-chan?" She smirked.

"W-what?" She gulped.

' _Did Nico-chan figured-'_

"That you're going to give me chocolates for Valentine's Day and that the others helped you get us alone here?!" She stood up and pointed at Maki with such triumph.

Maki's brain short-circuited. Why did she have to give Nico a clue before? Now look at what happened.

The first year lowered her head and grew quiet. _Too_ quiet in Nico's opinion.

"Hey, don't take it so seriously now! I was just kiddi-"

She stopped when Maki suddenly stood up and walked towards her while still not meeting Nico in the eye. The red haired stopped when she was directly in front of Nico.

The latter stared at her worriedly, "Come on, Maki-chan! Don't look so-"

"You're right."

"Huh? What am I right about, Maki-chan?"

"What you said, it's true."

"What I said? But I was just messing wi-"

Then, for about the hundredth time that day, Nico was interrupted yet gain by Maki forcefully shoving something in her hands.

"Wait, you were holding something this whole time?" The girl asked dumbly.

Maki remained silent and instead of answering, she grabbed her bag and made a mad dash to the door even before Nico had a chance to blink.

For about two minutes, Nico was blankly staring at the object in her hands.

A box. Those little boxes that you can see on shopping malls every Valentine's Day, those boxes that contains chocolates.

Nico's eyes widened in realization.

She grabbed her bag, carefully put the chocolates in it, and hurriedly ran out of the room.

[Scene Change]

After running around the school for any sighs of the red haired tomato lover, she confirmed that the girl had left and gone home.

So Nico ran like she was in a marathon in search of the girl.

"Just…a few… more… blocks..!" She had never felt so tired yet excited in her life before.

Does Maki like her? Did Maki mean it? Only one way to found out.

Finally, she could see the girl's gigantic mansion in the near distance and what luck she must have, she could see the figure of the girl.

Nico's heart leaped in joy upon seeing the girl. Her legs no longer felt tired.

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! MAKI-CHAN!" She yelled. She didn't care if people thought she was crazy.

Maki turned when she heard someone calling her, "N-nico-chan?!" She stood frozen in front of their gate.'

Nico was panting when she reached the girl she was looking for.

"Ma… ki… chan…" She took deep breaths.

"N-nico-chan…"

"You… mean… it..?"

"Mean what..?"

"This." She took out the chocolates from the bag and showed it to the embarrassed girl.

"I-I d-do." Maki awkwardly fumbled with the hem of her uniform.

Nico blushed, "R-really?! I-I'm actually surprised, Maki-chan…"

"Look, if you don't want it, give it back." Maki spoke with a hint of dismay, and held out her hand.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

' _I knew it was going to be a total disaster.'_

The amethyst eyed girl opened her eyes when she felt an object in her hand. Though, it felt slightly heavier, she didn't thought much of it.

"I'm really sorry for running off like that, Nico-chan." She said.

Nico laughed, "Nah, it's okay."

"Okay then, bye Nico-chan." But before Maki can take a single step, Nico spoke.

"You're really not gonna check what's in your hand?"

"Why in the world would I do that? I already know what's in my hand." Maki deadpanned.

Nico smirked, "I'm not so sure about that."

Maki sighed, "Well, I am."

Just to prove to Nico that she's wasn't a dumbass, she lifted her hand and looked at it.

Maki stared at the box in her hand.

Well, it seems she was completely mistaken. The box in her hands certainly wasn't hers, which means…

"You like it?" Nico grinned, a faint blush adoring her face.

It took a good five minutes for Maki's brain to process what the hell was happening.

Slowly, she turned her head to her upperclassman.

"Is this..?" She whispered.

"Yep! Happy Valentine's Day, Maki-chan!" Nico grinned at the girl.

Maki blushed, "Y-yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Nico-chan."

Then Nico grabbed her arm, "Come on! Let's eat each other's chocolates! I got yours here!" She took out Maki's chocolates seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you pull that-"Maki started.

"No question! Come on Maki-chan! Let's go to your room!" Nico begged with a pouty face.

Maki looked away with a blush, "You're lucky I like you, Nico-chan."

Nico giggled, "Awww! I love you too, Maki-chan!"

Then she kissed Maki's cheek.

"W-w-w-wha-"

"Let's go Maki-chan!"

Everyone who was present there could see a petite raven haired girl dragging a blushing Nishikino heir.

"Aren't you a lucky one, Maki?" A certain black haired girl chuckled while watching the scene.

"Goddamn it, why did my name have to be Hitori*[2] for god's sake? Such a lonely name…" She sighed and walked away.

(lol I just gotta add my oc sorry)

[Scene Change]

"Oh my…" Mama Nishikino breathed out as she saw her daughter being dragged by a shorter girl.

"Isn't that interesting? I'll have to make sure Maki tells me _all_ the details later." The older Nishikino giggled before picking up her phone and calling her husband.

"Hi honey! I just want you to know that you don't have to find Maki a suitor anymore. She already has someone. I'm sure you'll like her!" She laughed when she heard Papa Nishikino thanking the gods he doesn't have to face anymore 'ugly and rude boys trying to corrupt his pure Maki'.

"You better come home soon, honey! And also, Happy Valentine's Day, love you!" She hanged up and waited for Nico and Maki to finish their date. Then she'll force Maki to tell her everything.

Maki Nishikino giggled at the thought of having a nice dinner with Nico, Maki and Papa Nishikino.

* * *

 ***[1] AoiBaraHitori means Blue Rose Hitori.**

 ***[2] Hitori means alone.**

 **You have no idea how much willpower it took to not fangirl while writing this. Damn it. Well bye now, my mom is getting angry!**

 **PS: btw if you haven't noticed my oc (Hitori) is included again so yeah. She has black hair and midnight blue eyes. I wish I had that ;_;**


End file.
